1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to optical information readers and more particularly to readers which decode two-dimensional optical information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional bar code symbols have small data storage capacities. This reduces the utility of conventional bar code scanner and reader systems. For example, the 11 digit Uniform Pricing Code found on most supermarket items acts as an identifying number which may be utilized to access information in a database. Code readers and associated database terminals have been developed to read and process such codes.
In particular, conventional code readers are used to read and pre-process one-dimensional codes. Thereafter, the code readers send the resultant pre-processed code information to associated conventional terminals for further processing. Some conventional code readers, such as wand readers, send undecoded signals representing the one-dimensional code information to a first type of associated terminal for decoding. Other conventional code readers, such as laser scanning, LED or flash type one-dimensional code readers, send decoded code information to a second type of associated terminal that recognizes the information as being decoded. Because of the availability of such conventional one-dimensional bar code readers, conventional terminals of one type or the other have been built and installed in great numbers throughout the retail sales and inventory environments.
More recently, two-dimensional bar code symbols or "portable data files" and corresponding two-dimensional code readers have been developed. In fact, several two-dimensional coding standards have been proposed such as Code 49, 16K, Identicode MLC-2D, and Code PDF417, for example. Two-dimensional codes are capable of storing much more information than a one-dimensional code. For example, a two-dimensional code may contain such information as price, name of product, manufacturer, weight, expiration date, inventory data, shipping information, and the like, while a one-dimensional code may only contain an ASCII string which must be cross-referenced into a database on a terminal to extract such information. However, there are very few terminals available which can receive and further process two-dimensional bar code information. Thus, if a retailer, for example, decides to upgrade to using two-dimensional code readers, the retailer is forced to also purchase a two-dimensional code processing terminal and throw out the currently used one-dimensional code processing terminal.
3. Objects of the Invention
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a two-dimensional code reader which can be used with any type of terminal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a code reader which can be programmed for use with any type of terminal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a code reader which automatically identifies the type of terminal attached thereto and automatically configures itself to conform its output to that which the terminal expects.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following specification and claims.